Treaure's of the galaxy
by thelotuswoman
Summary: There is always a silver lineing, and for jim well I'll let you find out
1. Chapter 1

Fire, it was hot and hard to breath,the walls melted around the small family, but thats not what frightend the girl._'will it hurt?' _the girl thought to herself . She whimperd as the fire stalked the last of life from her surroundings, the heat billowing like a caged animal. It was so hot, so hot yet the girl did not feel it,her mothers arms falterd there strong embrace, her fathers eye's closed, her sister snuggled closer for saftey.

" I love you,"she whisperd softly

"I love you too,"her sister said

The girl sobbed,holding her sister close.

"I'm scared,"whimperd the younger of the two

"Dont worry I'll protect you,"said the eldest strongly

"you promise?" she sobbed

"I promise I will protect you, I wont let go, o..ok,"there was a catch in her thoat

she hugged her sister closer thinking _'I'll die for her, Take me,take me, not her,"._

There was a loud BOOM that echoed threw the halls of burning wood.

Suddenly a large man came into view just beyond the curtain of flames

"Please,..P...Please Help,"screamed the girl waving her arms to get his attention.

The man looked at her with concerned eyes, she closed hers still pleading to him for help and to the fire to leave her sister and to take her instead,And then there the man was.

"ar ya allright the love, can yar 'ear me girly?"his hand rested on her shoulders

"yes, please help us,"she cried holding her sobbing sister out first. The man grabbed both of them, Running threw the flames and keeping them out of harms way. Infact he did'nt stop running untill he reached the woods over the hill, thats when he sat them down.

"T..Thank you*sniff* Thank Y..You so much,"said the girl still sobbing

"It's allright, im just sorry I couldn't save yar parents too,"he said his irrish accent think.

The youngest hugged closer and cried for the relisation of her lost parents, the man watched on knowing he could do nothing to stop their pain,The girls stayed like this for many hours as did the finally the little one fell asleep.

"do, do have a blanket ?"whisperd the eldest.

"aye i do,"he said bringing it to her

"thank you ,"she said wrapping her sleeping sister in it and pulled her into her lap.

"what ar yar name's lass ? "he asked after five minutes or so

"I'm Brooklyn, and this is Rayne ,"she said holding her closer.

"and you?"she whisperd

"im silver," it was then that brooklyn realised this man was only infact half man, his right leg,arm and eye were machanical. she looked on curriosly admiring the handiwork.

"ah lass dont be frightend by this,"he said gestuing his metal limbs "i might look like a tin man but me harts stll there,"he joked

"I'm not frightend I was just looking," she smiled, so did Silver.

"have you got any family in these parts ?"Silver asked.

"No,"she said

"would ya like to come with me then?" Silver asked

"what do you do?"she asked getting to the point

"er I ah haha to tell you the truth missy, I'ma pirate," he said honestly

her eyes sparkled she had allways wanted to be pirate but she wanted to be a good person too .

"we would love to join you , Silver."she said

"I understand why ya... wait what?"he looked at her with shock

"We would love to acompany you,"she stated with a smile

"allright , now i tink it be time fer ya ta sleep lass you have had a hard day,"he smiled kindly

"ok ,"she yawned closing her eyes and drifting into a dreamless sleep for that she was thankfull for that the last thing she needed was tonights events running threw her mind.

**AN/ hello this is my very first fanfic hope you like it**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Brooklyn smiled to herself as she checked the sails of the R.L.S legacy for any discrepencys . her long gold hair done up in freanch braids her blue eyes sparkled with excitment for the journey ahead .It had been seven years scince that fateful night ,seven years scince she had lost her perents._"wow seven years,"_she thought. Silver whom had become like a father to her and her sister had made sure that they were very independant and smart. Every day or so he would spout out random questions ,that they would answer.

"is every thing in order Miss Winter?" asked a feminine voice

Brooklyn turned to face the feline like captain Amealia.

"yes captain, the ropes are securred nicely ,"she smiled gesturing around.

"good we wouldn't want any delays,"she smiled

Brooklyn liked the Captain she was strong,intellegent and was humorous on occasion,

The captains right ear twitched .

"I do believe, i have been summond,"she said turning around and then looking at her first mate Mr Arrow a man who seemed to be made out of stone, with him stood a man in an overly large and out of date space suit, next to him was a boy her age he had brown hair.

"farewell for now,"said the captain

"yes goodbye ,"Brooklyn said , watching the captain do flipps and turns as she jumped to the deck

"show off ,"mutterd Brooklyn who then grabbed a rope and used it to glide down the saunterd toward the gally to see Silver, passing the captain and her company the boy her age smiled, she smiled back with a wink she loved being cheaky. she walced down the steps and into the galley to where Silver and her sister whistled a familiar tune

"thar ya ar lass yar sister was just about to go looken far ya,"he smiled

"oh realy why?"she said raising an eyebrow

"ah we would love ya te sing fer us again c'mon lass sing the mermaid song,"he said encoragingly

"realy the mermaid song again Silver, people will think you've gone soft ?"she laughed

"tiss me favorite lass."he said with puppy dog eyes

"please Brookie,"pleaded Rayne

"yes please Brooksey,"Silver chimed in.

"oh god fine, just please no more puppy dog eyes ,"she laughed, sitting on the bench

"When I was a lad in a fishing town  
My old man said to me:  
"You can spend your life, your jolly life  
Sailing on the sea.  
You can search the world for pretty girls  
Til your eyes grow weak and dim,  
But don't go fishing for a mermaid, son  
If you don't know how to swim"

'Cause her hair was green as seaweed  
Her skin was blue and pale  
I loved that girl with all my heart  
I only liked the upper part  
I did not like the tail

So I signed aboard of a whaling ship  
And my first very day at sea  
There I spied in the waves,  
Reaching out for me  
"Come live with me in the sea said she,  
Down on the ocean floor  
And I'll show you many's a wonderous thing  
That you've never seen before

So over I jumped and she pulled me down,  
Down to her seaweed bed  
A pillow made of tortoise-shell  
She placed beneath my head  
She fed me shrimp and caviar  
Upon a Silver dish  
From her head to her waist was just to my taste  
But the rest of her was a fish"

As she finished singing, she smiled, singing brought her much joy.

"well I have to get going ya'know, stuff to do ," Rayne sighed

"ok but stay clear of scroop, ok I dont want him hurting you again kay cuz I'll kill him,"she growled.

Silver and Rayne just laughed and with that she left.

"so whatcha cooking? "she asked

"bonzabeast stew."he smiled going back to whistleing

"mmm my favorite,"she said enthusiastically. she was about to ask weather or not he would tell her the secret ingreediant yet, when Mr Arrow and the two men from before trugged down the steps

"That woman, that feline, whom does she think is working for whom,"said the man in the yellow spacesuit

"hey it's my map and she's got me busting tables."the boy said agrily

_"map?,"_she thought with surprise

"I'll not tollerate a cross word about our captain there is no finer in this or any galaxy," said Mr arrow sharply.

"Mr Silver ?" called Mr arrow.

" why Mr Arrow sir bringen such fine and distingushed gents to grace my humble gally had I known I'd have tucked in me shirt hahaha,"Silver said while tucking in his shirt mockingly. Which reviealed his mechanical workings. she looked over at the boy who mumbled somthing to himself most likely an insult she thought angrily.

"may i introduce dr Doppler the finacear of our voyage,"said Mr Arrow plainly

"love the outfit doc,"said Silver jokeingly, useing the laser from his eye to inspect the suit, but when he got to the general area of males Dr Doppler became increasingly uneasy stammering somthing about loving the "eye "practically jumping out of his suit,and used the boy as a shield.

"ah, um this young lad is Jim Hawkins," he said

"jimbo," Silver said putting out his hand as if to shake it,then looking down saw his hand was made of sharp implements,quickley he changed it to his safer hand, still egging Jim to shake he didn't.

"ah dont be to put of by this hunk 'o' hardwear,"he said while cutting up some vegetables and then pretended to cut off his hand which earned a giggle from Brooklyn.

"these gears have been tough getting used to but they do come in mighty handy from time to time."he concluded putting the vegetables into a hug pot in the center of the room which he then got Brooklyn to sample she nodded her head and smiled. He then got two bowls from the counterbelow and generasly filled them, bringing them to the doc and Jim.

"Now have a tase of me famouse bonzabeast stew," said Silver proudly, Brooklyn smiled and went to lean against the purp barrel so she could watch them better. the docter sampled it delecately.

"mmm delightfully tangy yet robust,"he said happily

"old family recipie," said Silver as the doc went back to his stew, he yelped suddenly as and eye floated to the surface.

"in fact that was part of the old family," chuckled Silver.

the docter looked extreamily umeasy then looked at Brooklyn who gave him the "it's fine,"face,

"haha ha just kidden doc I'd be gutted if I aint a kidder,"Silver joked turning to Jim.

"c'mon Jimbo have a swig,"

Jim complied but before the spoon was level with his mouth, It ate the stew then changed into a straw and continiued to eat,untill it exploded into a small amount of pink goo that chirpped happily and burped.

"morph you jiggle headed blob o' mischief, so thats were you was hiding," laughed Silver

Brooklyn smiled she had been trying to find him for the majority of the then flew toward jim and rubbed against his cheack.

"wow, what is that thing,"he asked curriosly

"what is that thing ,"mimiked morph as he changed into a miniturised version of Jim and rested on his finger

"he is a morph, Silver found him near protius one,they have been together every scince,"Brooklyn put in, as morph flew to Silver and rubbed against his neck.

A bell rang up on deck.

"were about to get under way would you like to observe the launch Dr. ?"questioned Mr Arrow

"would I? dose an active galactive nucleous have supper luminal jets,"said the docter happily, everyone stared at him.

"I'll folow you,"he said sheepishly.

"Mr hawkins will stay here in your charge mr Silver,"

Silver had been sampling his stew again but coughed it up.

"begging yar pardon sir but,.."Silver was cut off

"Captains Orders, see to it that the new cabin boy is kept bussy,"stated Mr Arrow.

At this both Silver and Jim giggled at them, earning unhappy looks from the both of them.

"oh c'mon helping Silver isn't going to be that bad,"she laughed walking infront of them.

"and you and I both know you'll need help in the kitchen,"Brooklyn scolded Silver. They both looked at her. Jim smiled bashfully rubbing his neck.

"well sil I have to get to work,"she said hugging him

"see you round cabin boy,"she said waving.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooklyn spent an hour doing her job with Rayne trailing after securing a loose rope Brooklyn decided she was in the mood for a quick read and some rest.

She and Rayne were half way down the mast,when she heard a scuffle coming from below, relising scroop had Jim hovering a few feet above the ground with his claw dangorously close to his jugular.

Now Brooklyn didn't want scroop to ruin the mutiny by killing this boy, so she did the only thing logical to her at the time,she jumped the last ten feet or so and kicked scroop in his bug eyed she didn't like scroop that much

"you'll pay forr that,"he hissed menicingly as he made to grab her, once in his grip he used his claw to slice open her left arm, she growled in pain .Thats when jim shoved against Scroop with super human effort, making Scroop drop Brooklyn. she hissed in pain as she landed on her closed her eye's for a moment trying to regain composure.

When she opend them scroop had jim against the mast again, she tried to get up but the blood loss had made her dizzy.

"any lasst wordsss cabin boy."scroop smirked,

she closed her eyes to hide from the pain .Suddenly a whizzing of gears brought her out of her safe haven

"Mr Scroop," it was Silver he was eating a purp how could he be so casual about this.

"ya ever see what happens ta a freash purp, when ya squeese real hard?"the last part was growled as he twisted scroop's fell to the ground coughing her made his way over too her.

"what's all this then? you know the rules there'll be no brawling on this ship,any further..."

Brooklyn never heard the end of Mr Arrow's lecture, loss of blood had overcome her and she had fainted.

...

AN this is just a short chapter i didn't want it to be long as i have lots of work to do Grrrrr damn my ocupation


	4. Chapter 4

Brooklyn spent an hour doing her job with Rayne trailing after securing a loose rope Brooklyn decided she was in the mood for a quick read and some rest.

She and Rayne were half way down the mast,when she heard a scuffle coming from below, relising scroop had Jim hovering a few feet above the ground with his claw dangorously close to his jugular.

Now Brooklyn didn't want scroop to ruin the mutiny by killing this boy, so she did the only thing logical to her at the time,she jumped the last ten feet or so and kicked scroop in his bug eyed she didn't like scroop that much

"you'll pay forr that,"he hissed menicingly as he made to grab her, once in his grip he used his claw to slice open her left arm, she growled in pain .Thats when jim shoved against Scroop with super human effort, making Scroop drop Brooklyn. she hissed in pain as she landed on her closed her eye's for a moment trying to regain composure.

When she opend them scroop had jim against the mast again, she tried to get up but the blood loss had made her dizzy.

"any lasst wordsss cabin boy."scroop smirked,

she closed her eyes to hide from the pain .Suddenly a whizzing of gears brought her out of her safe haven

"Mr Scroop," it was Silver he was eating a purp how could he be so casual about this.

"ya ever see what happens ta a freash purp, when ya squeese real hard?"the last part was growled as he twisted scroop's fell to the ground coughing he made his way over too her.

"what's all this then? you know the rules there'll be no brawling on this ship,any further..."

Brooklyn never heard the end of Mr Arrow's lecture, loss of blood had overcome her and she had fainted.

...

She stirred to the sound of slow heavy breathing,warmth and whispers.

"she's gonna be okay though right?" came Jim's worried voice close beside her.

"yeah she and Scroop dont exactly see eye to eye, plus he has done way worse." Rayne's voice sighed.

"I'll kill him ,"Jim 's fingers brushed hers.

"Y'know I think I tryed today and he didn't like it,"she sighed

"Brook!" they both onto her bed.

"ow carefull,"she laughed grasping her arm.

"oh sorry,"Rayne said.


End file.
